


Twilight of the Gods

by WaterDarkE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Children, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inheritance, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: Byleth is the former commander of the Galactic Alliance of Humankind's Human Army, known galaxy wide for desserting the Human Army in a climactic battle against the Adrestian Empire. After killing Grand Emperor Edelgard with his own hands, he lives quietly with his twin son and daughter. His most loyal commanders under him, Dimitri and Claude, find their commander, but once they do, nothing is as it seems, and eventually, Byleth's children must take on the reins of savior of the galaxy against Grima.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Original Female Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Original Male Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	1. Prologue: Lingering Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this work came from having recently finished Shadows of Valentia, which is one of my favorite games of all time. Because Three Houses does not introduce children of the main cast, what I wanted to introduce was an inheritance of legacy from parents to children and make it a space opera inspired by Crest/Banner of the Stars. I hope to make what progress I can in the upcoming days, even when facing writer's block. Playing a lot of Genshin Impact and being on break does that to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything comes with death and life.

_ Is it wrong for me to have killed him, the father of my unborn children? Is it wrong for me, to take away a parent from them, no matter how evil? Is it wrong for me to live, when he must die?  _

_ I cannot say for certain because even I do not truly know what is wrong or right. All I know is that I must protect the future, and the future of my children. Edelgard has done too much damage, to people, to the country, to the world, to a point it's unforgivable.  _

_ I once believed that the passion and the drive I once saw in his eyes and words would change the Fodlan Star System for the better. But I know now that I was wrong. As much as I may have loved him, he was a power hungry, ruthless psychopath and conqueror, who would do anything, and with any means, achieve his goals. Edelgard steps on the bloodied corpses of the innocent without any form of regret. It must end here. _

* * *

Byleth Eisner found themselves at the entrance of the throne room. Wielding a lightsaber, in their eyes, only Edelgard filled their gaze, his now monstrous form, the shape of a fallen angel and god. They were no longer human in form, and could only be called a monster speaking the human language. Whatever beauty they once had was long gone.

They stared at each other, before Edelgard spoke through sinister laughter.

“You have finally reached me, my dear~” The mocking tone ringing in their ears. “I can’t wait to rip you to shreds, and make you beg for your life.” Those words echoed hollowly in the otherwise empty throne room, in a seemingly ancient ruin lost to time. 

Before Edelgard could speak further, Byleth rushed forward, aiming for their dominant arm, before it was blocked by a heavy axe.

“I realize now, that I should never have let you into my heart, El. I regret having loved you, when you became something else entirely. You have lost yourself in the darkness and shadows, and now, are past the point of return. All my regrets, all my rage, culminates here El! I will defeat you! For the rest of our futures, but surely, not yours.” A sense of regret lingered in those words, but quickly faded away, as Byleth’s eyes shone with incredible clarity. 

“The past can never be changed. Only I deserve to change the world Byleth! Nobody else, but me. Only I know what to do to save them from corruption, even if people must die, it is for me, and what I believe in. I am the right one, not you!” Edelgard cackled after speaking, the malice undeniable. 

“Even so, I will protect the future of everyone. The world does not revolve around a single person, you blatant fool. You may think you are seeing the truth, but you see nothing but yourself. That sort of world will never truly change.”

After being locked into combat, exchanging blows with the clashing of steel and saber, it was Byleth who had the upper hand in the end, pinning down Edelgard with their legs, their sword at his throat. Just as Edelgard attempted to stab Byleth through the heart, Byleth blocked and deflected it with a dagger in their left hand, before piercing through that single opportunity, and their sword ran through Edelgard’s heart. 

With that fatal blow, Edelgard returned to the form Byleth knew too well, and became himself once again, the demonic form fading into dust. From a demonic monster to a human form. From black came brilliant silverish white, and they could once more see the face they loved for so long. His strong violet eyes met their own emerald ones, and they could see that he had finally regained his humanity. Even if it must be in his final moments. Tears welled up in their eyes, as they removed the sword from his body and sank to their knees, cradling their former beloved in their arms, tears falling down their cheeks and onto the cold stone.

“This was not how I wanted to see you again, El.” Their voice started to waver, as they hugged Edelgard slightly tighter.

“How ironic…” Edelgard whispered his final words in Byleth’s ear, clutching the fatal wound in his chest, the blood soaking into his uniform. “That you would be the one to kill me... the only one I both loved and loathed... For making me weak to the very end. We no longer can take back the past... but at least... please allow me to say that I’m sorry for hurting you… It has been too long… since that innocent time.”

“How long has it been... since I have felt so warm…” The light faded from his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks, and his arm fell limply at his side. All they could do was close his eyes with a shaking hand, and clutch the body that grew colder with the passing of time, the warmth fading away. All that was left was an empty shell. 

* * *

_ In the battle’s aftermath, there is a rumor that Byleth Eisner, the Imperial Grand Admiral of the United Fodlan Star System not only killed Edelgard the Conqueror of Worlds, but was closer to the Adrestian Empire heir than initially believed. Many citizens of the Star System only dismissed it as impossible, as to them, Edelgard was only a ruthless murderer and madman. But, to those who witnessed and participated in the battle, no one could deny the grief that covered their face as they walked back to their comrades, carrying Edelgard’s body in their arms, as if they lost someone truly important. And to those who were close to Byleth, it was only the third time they have seen Byleth cry, silently, and mournfully. The first being when Jeralt has passed away.  _

_ Shortly afterwards, Byleth Eisner disappeared from the world, as if they have never completely existed, relinquishing their position to the current High Admirals, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Claude von Reigan who in time, rose to power and helped rule a changed Fodlan Star System. Until seven years later, where rumors of a person who resembled the former Imperial Grand Admiral were brought to light.  _


	2. Hidden Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven year time skip, introducing Byleth’s twins, Kamui and Mikoto. They live peacefully in hiding on Earth until Dimitri and Claude arrive at Byleth’s doorstep to ask for their help against the revival of the Shadows that Lurk in the Dark.

_ Fodlan Star System Creation Myth _

_ Long, long ago, in the universe, there was nothingness. All you could see was a black void, and emptiness everywhere. There was no life, and no light. But one day, a goddess known as Sothis entered our universe. She said, this place is cold and barren. I will bring life, I will bring light, and I will create a place where people can prosper and live their lives. She thought about her brethren who created entire worlds with their powers, and her duties as a goddess required her to do the same. Searching for so long, she finally found a place untouched by her siblings. Creating the sun to bring light and life upon the galaxy using one of her eyes, and the rest of her body parts for nine planets, all of which could be inhabitable with time and advanced technology. This became known as the Fodlan Star System. Using her heart, she chose the third planet as the birthplace of humanity, and humanity was ruled by her many children. With her dragon body long gone, and after humanity and their civilization has started to become established, she said goodbye to her children and fell into a deep sleep, never to awaken again. Before her slumber, she granted two final gifts to humanity, to counter her own children, in case they became susceptible to God’s Madness, an inescapable ailment that troubled the immortal and those who lived millennia. They were the Sword of the Creator, a weapon used by Sothis herself when she fought her siblings and the Falchion, a divine weapon used to heal and save others, even those who have died. The former was the Sword of Creation and Rendering, and the other was the Sword of Revival and Healing. However, as millennia passed, these weapons were lost and instead became only myth. It was said that these weapons would only return once humanity would be threatened by an evil so great, that these weapons would be needed to defeat it.  _

* * *

_ War of Heroes _

_ Over one thousand years ago, before an ice age covered the Earth, there was a Great War known as the War of Heroes. Fought between the Divine Seiros, the youngest daughter of Sothis, the creator goddess, and her Four Saints against Nemesis, the King of Liberation and his Ten Elites, these legendary figures wielded both Crests and Heroes Relics for great effect in the battlefield. The Divine Seiros wished for revenge against the slaughter of her people, and of her mother Sothis by Those Who Sliver in the Dark. Thus, she fought valiantly against those who killed her family and her people, and won victoriously. After her victory, the Ten Elites and the Four Saints became revered as ancient heroes and their Crests and ancient weapons became inherited by their descendants.  _

* * *

_ Humanity’s Transition into Space _

_ As millennia past, and humanity transitioned beyond the Earth to the rest of the galaxy, several races and factions emerged. Following an ice age that covered almost the entire Earth, a natural part of nature, and as a natural reset of the land, humanity finally decided to conquer the Final Frontier. Thus, emerged several groups, and races associated with those groups.  _

_ The first was the Adrestian Empire. This is an empire with both a hereditary monarchy and a rigid hierarchy. However, they also can be surprisingly flexible and are primarily made up of citizens of the Adrestian race and the Adrestian nationality. Those with the race share Adrestian genetic traits, which include having natural blue or silvery hair, a third eye (aka a sensory organ) and brain modifications to better navigate the three dimensions including a better feel for 3D space and moving in free fall to better adapt to space, and longer life and adaptations to cope with extended periods of microgravity. Only members of the royal family have pointed ears. It is rumored that the Adrestians used to be slaves to humanity and was an artificially created race made to serve humanity, but they killed their creators and thus, made an empire under their name and banner. They generally do not believe in religion or gods as they were produced by dystopian transhumanism, and their unusual hair color was once a slave marker. Their children are generally created using genetic engineering. They also wear tiaras which have large sensor bands which allow them to see from almost 360 degrees when worn, and the ones held by the royal family have a hidden function not known to the Adrestian citizens.  _

_ The second was the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. This is a monarchy that used to be a part of the Adrestian Empire before their leap into space, and respectively has most of the citizens of Old Humanity, that used to believe in gods and generally its citizens have a devout faith. Respectively, the Kingdom has the closest relationship with the Holy Church of Seiros and also is the nation with the best magic users, having a prestigious school of sorcery. A race known as Psyphers stem from the Kingdom, and are known for their psychic abilities, specialization in magic, healing, and also in their Signs. They are proud of being close in genetics to Old Humanity and in a way, closer to the gods they worship than the Adrestians. Signs are markings that reflect a Psypher’s magical prowess, and are typically found on that person’s back, forehead, or eyes. The more complicated the design, the stronger the user’s magic. The strongest of magic users tend to have greater longevity than a typical person. They have a complicated relationship with the Empire, as they do not mesh from their fundamental beliefs.  _

_ The third was the Lanceister Alliance. It has a neutral relationship with the other powers, and a respectively neutral relationship with the church, compared to the Empire’s general antagonism and the Kingdom’s closeness. Rather than having a monarchy, it is ruled jointly as a republic through roundtable conferences the five most prominent allied dukes called the Five Great Lords, led by House Riegan. These five houses respectively protect and promise to defend each other when conflict arises. It also has the most minorities and the greatest diversity in its populace, as its people live like the wind, and its commoners live without discrimination because of their status. Due to this diversity, racism is rare, but there is a general antagonism towards people known as Outsiders, who come from other universes, and don’t come from the same creator. Claude von Riegan’s mother is an Outsider, and was the first of many Outsiders to suddenly appear in the Alliance, who are believed to have been accidentally warped with dimension crossing technology that was long lost in their own world. The Outsiders are seen as savages because of how medieval their technology was, but it was soon learned that it was lost with humanity’s self destruction and the birth of a new humanity. They resemble the Ainu people of Old Humanity, and are known for their animalistic ears and tails, ornate and intricate handmade clothing, enhanced physical traits, and believing in a foreign god known as the Traveling God.  _

_ The fourth was the Holy Church of Seiros. This is a religious organization with its headquarters found at Garreg Mach Monastery, a space colony built upon ruins of an ancient civilization, and is home to the Officer’s Academy, a prestigious school where he both nobility and commoners mingle to train and learn various skills as long as they fulfill the difficult exam required for becoming a student there. It is made up of the Central Church, the various branches in the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance. Founded by Saint Seiros herself, daughter of the Creator Goddess Sothis, it is the power most closely linked to the creator of the known universe and world. It is also a generally neutral power that maintains peace by keeping the other powers in check.  _

_ The fifth was the Agarthan Kingdom. Not much is known about the Agarthans, but it is the ancestral home of Those Who Slither in the Dark. They are known for worshipping a pantheon of old gods from an ancient civilization known as Trinis, stemming from another universe. They are known as being greedy, arrogant, and imperialist people, and for practicing the dark arts and dark magic along with having advanced technology that rivals that of the Empire.  _

* * *

_ Seven Years Since Edelgard’s Death…. _

Byleth closed the book, with a small sigh, smiling softly as their children were fast asleep, curled up on both sides. Kamui slept quietly as they pulled the covers over his shoulders, while for their daughter Mikoto, the more energetic one, definitely kicked a pillow off the bed, so they put it back, and tucked her in very snuggly to prevent her from moving around and kicking off her blankets further.

Sometimes it surprised them that only seven years have passed, as they lived peacefully on Earth, the birthplace of humanity as a ship navigator for Valentia, a floating ship colony named after an ancient land. It was a sort of nomadic lifestyle, as the colony moved from area to area, and their children learned much like they did when they were younger and traveled throughout the universe under Jeralt, their late father. The only difference was the scale, but it’s not as if they minded. It was a far more peaceful life, and from what they knew, Kamui and Mikoto loved this sort of life, playing with other children their age on the ship, flying on gliders that the mail carriers used to deliver packages, and taking classes on the weekdays with the local school. The Earth was under the control of Leicester Alliance, but was considered to be watched over closely by the Holy Church of Seiros due to the planet’s origins as the birthplace for humanity. People seeking a more simple life found refuge here, but not many people cared for it, requiring living either on ship colonies or manmade landforms from effects of the former Ice Age. 

Just as they were about to get some sleep, they heard some quiet knocking at their door. “That’s strange,” they thought as they yawned, and casually walked to the foyer and slowly opened the door, with a hint of wariness in their eyes, that soon faded away as their eyes widened. 

Claude von Riegan and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd stood before them, wearing civilian clothing, but they could tell that something has happened, but also didn’t expect to suddenly get pulled into a warm embrace by Dimitri, who stopped wearing the eyepatch he wore during his campaign against Edelgard back then.

“Professor…” Sobs wracked his body, as his body shook. He seemed to only be able to repeat their title, as they could only rub his back with one hand, and his hair with the other. “Don’t worry Dima… I’m here. I won’t suddenly be going anywhere. You both have grown so big, since I have last seen you.”

They turned to face Claude, who could only smile with a hint of sadness. “Everyone misses you Teach. Since you disappeared seven years ago, we searched the Star System over to find you, but only could find traces of you from recent news reports. It’s as if someone was erasing your traces from us…” 

“I’ll tell you both everything once we get inside. It’s a bit small, but please do be quiet as my children are sleeping.” Dimitri let go of them with some muttered apologies while Claude only could raise his eyebrows before a realization seemed to come to him.

They led the two to the upper floor, which had a living room. After the two co-Imperial Grand Admirals sat down, they asked, “Would you like tea or coffee? Sadly, I don’t have anything fancy in the house.”

“Coffee for me,” replied Claude with a warm smile as Dimitri replied with, “Tea please,” taking the opportunity to wipe his eyes and face with the available tissues on the coffee table nearby.

After a few minutes to serve the drinks, and they sipped some hot milk, they started to speak. 

“I’m sure you have many questions for me. Why I disappeared after I killed Edelgard. Why I lost contact with all of the students, and especially you both.” They grasped their hands nervously, and tightly as they spoke. “To put it simply, it’s a long story. I think Claude realized this, but the children I have are fathered by Edelgard. If most people knew of their existence, especially with how badly El ravaged several planets and colonies in mass, they would not live peaceful lives, and would be persecuted and judged for their genetics. It isn’t their fault for who their father was and what he has done back then. To understand what happened back then, and the reasons behind my choices and actions, let me tell you about myself. About who I was back then. As the former Imperial Grand Admiral of the United Fodlan Star System.”

* * *

_ Times of the Past _

_ As you both know, in my youth, I lived with my father. Following the death of my mother at childbirth under questionable circumstances, he took me with him, leaving the Knights of Seiros, everything he knew behind. He used to tell me, he wandered the galaxy, carrying my newborn self. In time, to support himself and me, created his own mercenary company that became known throughout the star system as not only reputable, but also full of kind and good people. I was never lonely, as my father was always there for me, and he was the one who taught me how to use a sword and become just as skilled as he was. He was considered to be the strongest knight in history after all. There is no better teacher I could have had. _

_ Then, when traveling near the Garreg Mach Monastery for a job, we obviously found that you both, and El, were under attack from space pirates on a civilian vessel. We boarded the vessel and drove them off, and stayed with you all to make sure that the vessel arrived safely at the monastery. As we approached the monastery and left the vessel at arrival, we were met by the Knights of Seiros, who recognized that my father was the famous Blade Breaker and the former captain of the Knights of Seiros and insisted that me and him return to the monastery. It was difficult to refuse them, as we had just saved the upcoming leaders of the major powers of the Fodlan Star System, and they believed that they owed us a debt. So, my father reluctantly agreed and we followed.  _

_ Once we reached the Garreg Mach Monastery, the actual school rather than simply the colony where it was located, we were told that we had a personal audience with Archbishop Rhea, who insisted we call her Lady Rhea. As we met and knelt before her, she told us to stand and asked if my father would consider rejoining the Knights of Seiros, who he used to lead before I was born. And to our surprise, she offered me a teaching position to teach the students of the academy as a professor. I told her that I was unqualified for the position, and even as a skilled mercenary, I had nothing to offer her or give to the students. Even during my travels, I did not have a formal education, and all I knew came from my own experiences or practical learning from people I have met or brief classes I have taken. However, she told me that from the reports she has heard about me, along with my father being who he was, I was all the most suitable, and I noticed that she looked at me with an unexpected fondness, even if this was our first time meeting. After speaking with my father, as this would mean that the mercenary group he led would also join the Knights of Seiros, and would give them a foundation that was not present before, he told me that it seemed too good to be true. However, there was also nothing to lose, as I have already grown up, and he acknowledged that I was an adult for the first time.  _

_ We both accepted our offers, and would teach as adjunct professors, with my father once more rejoining the Knights and seeing his old comrades once again. Rather than picking one sole house or side with a specific power, we decided to stay neutral with generally no preferences between the students or powers. It may seem strange, as there was a generally strong insistence to pick a side. But to us, who have only known and preferred a life of freedom, it would only harm us in the long run. And respectively, we taught various classes, but generally focused on the physical arts, especially with swords, even if we had proficiency in all weapons. This was expected as a mercenary, as to be lacking in anything related to weapons and battle was considered to be an exploitable weakness. _

_ My time at the Officer’s Academy was filled with both joy and sorrow. As you both know, I loved to teach and was generally liked by the student body for being adept in the classroom and in the battlefield. I think many of the students were initially wary of me being a professor, as I wasn’t that much older than them, but as I got to know the lords of the houses better, and was able to prove my worth, that wariness turned to trust. My father already had a good reputation, so there was no such transition for him. I think my neutrality and my ability to keep secrets allowed me to be privy to many of the concerns of the student body, not only allowing me to speak more with people close to my age, and respectively become more expressive, but also gave the students who needed it the most an ally who can support them. I also rotated between different groups of students and different houses as I was sent to deal with matters involving the Church of Seiros, whether it was to kill bandits and quell rebellions. I learned more about the Tragedy of Duscar, learned how special weapons can turn normal people into monsters, and that not only the Church of Seiros, but also Lady Rhea was not who they seemed to be.  _

_ After Flayn was kidnapped and rescued, and learning more about the Death Knight and the Flame Emperor, I obtained the Sword of the Creator and learned that because I had the Crest of Flames, I could wield it. I also helped mediate in the Battle of the Field and Lion. Some time afterwards, I was sent to Remire and learned that black magic has caused its civilians to slaughter each other. Tomas was revealed to be a dark mage known as Solon who was responsible for kidnapping Flayn and quell the situation, but with many civilian casualties. Overall, it was a difficult battle filled with the scent of blood.  _

_ Luckily, there was the winter ball and the White Heron Cup coming up, so the students could relax properly for a time. I remember dancing with Claude, learning about Dimitri’s relationship with El, and speaking with El at the Goddess Tower. He spoke to me about how his parents met at this very tower, and fell in love. My father told me that he met my mother here as well, so this moment, of us simply talking, allowed us to become closer to one another. I already had a relatively close relationship with the lords, but perhaps this meeting struck a flame between us. Not simply a bond, but something that connected us in one way or another. Before that moment, we were simply teacher and student, but afterwards, something has fundamentally changed.  _

_ Soon afterwards, my father was killed by Monica, and it was the first time that tears fell from my eyes. I was always not the best at showing my emotions, but to show such sadness when my father died was such a sad thing, as our time together was cut far too short. He was my only family and the only person who I truly trusted. Yet, he seemed to die peacefully in my arms. Due to his request, I read his journal about his suspicions of Lady Rhea, and it clarified what he has told me over the years. Of why I had no heartbeat, but I was still alive, and the mysterious circumstances of my mother’s death. After speaking with Lady Rhea about the truth, I spoke with many who gave me support in the wake of my father’s death, but it was El who first sought me when I was at my lowest. Maybe grief may have clouded my judgement, but that day with El allowed us to learn more about each other on a deeper level. He told me more about his past, of loss, despair, and hopes for revenge against the Crest system, while I told him about my desire to learn about who I truly was, seemingly blessed with gifts that an ordinary person would not have. It was a beautiful, yet fleeting time. _

_ But, grief cannot last forever, and time must move forward. After falling into a trap where I was lost in the darkness, something inside me awoke to save my life. I did not know who they were that well, but they called themselves Sothis, not unlike the goddess who created the world and the life that lives on it. I gained a power I always seemed to have, and wielding the Sword of the Creator, I broke through a dark eternity and back into the present moment.  _

_ It was after I gained the power of the goddess that I think El believed that I could be either a threat or an ally. After I woke up from the slumber I fell into from the drastic changes within me, I learned that it was El who carried me back, but something has fundamentally changed. I decided to join him at Embarr, and witnessed his coronation, and it is there that I made a choice I did not voice to him at that time. I had a feeling that with this coronation, the world will drastically change. But the world that El sought would not be a peaceful one, but one covered in bloodshed. After he asked me if I would side with him, I refused, and then, he made his move. _


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth explains to Claude and Dimitri that they deserted the army to protect their children who were innocent of Edelgard’s crimes.

_ I think we both realized that as much as we loved each other, our beliefs and hearts diverged fundamentally. He hoped to end the Crest system which has brought him so much pain and torment in his life, from a very young age, and blamed it for the inequality and the hierarchy it created, as those with Crests were valued for their unique abilities that could be passed down or even implanted artificially. I do not believe that the belief or desire was wrong, but it was his methods that he told me, as he told me about his plans to throw the whole solar system into a widespread war, purging the corrupt, and killing Lady Rhea, believing the Church was to blame for spreading the Crest system itself, as it was inherited by the descendants of heroes, that were wrong. With some digging and my own research, I had a feeling that something greater was at force, and using El as a pawn in someone else’s game. I argued with him so many times the last few days we were together, but he is a stubborn man, who will not waver in his beliefs in the slightest. I could not change him, or sway his heart, and we knew that the paths we would walk would diverge, enough that I ended up killing him at the very end. _

_ The only thing I could give him the last night we had together was myself, in a fleeting night of passion. Love is a strange and fickle thing, as it moves people to do great, but also so many horrible things, to others, and even to themselves. Even so, I think it was when we revealed our hearts to each other, a first and final time. We both grieved in our own ways that night, but also, it was when I became pregnant, carrying Edelgard’s children. _

_ Following Edelgard back to the academy, I returned to the Church’s side as we said our goodbyes, and would start the long campaign fighting against the Adrestian Empire. You both know just as well as I the turmoils we faced together, constantly fighting against our peers, and former friends, in space, and at the end, with our swords and weapons. The bonds we had were surely tested over that long campaign, as some of our comrades we killed ourselves, while others, we convinced to join us. Luckily, we could save most, but not everyone.  _

_ But, just as much as I was fighting, I learned about my pregnancy several months in. I didn’t realize that it was possible, until I referred to my father’s journal once more and about how my mother was a Transformer, meaning that I could become pregnant. It shocked me initially, but I was not completely surprised. That was the choice we made then. In order to not lose my children, our children, I asked for the help of the other professors who kept my secret. After all, our children were innocent, as it was not their fault that they came to this world. Using Adrestian technology, along with what we discovered in Lady Rhea’s private quarters, as she disappeared until we found her in the final battle with El, our children were kept in test tubes until they would develop properly. I would have carried them myself in different circumstances, but I didn’t want them to suffer from the stress of the battlefield.  _

_ After our long campaign, and bringing El’s body back to be buried, as even a tyrant should have an honorable burial, I used a warp spell to escape, brought my children with me, and gave birth to them quietly and lived with them here, at Valentia, for a quiet, uneventful life. I didn’t want them to face the prejudice, as it wasn’t their fault that they were alive, and who their father was, as misguided as he was. They are his legacy, just as they are mine. Even so, they deserve as happy a childhood as possible. _

They looked at the two lords, and said, “That is the brief story about myself. So, what brings you both here? I know it’s not just to see me. Is a storm brewing?” Claude and Dimitri looked at each other briefly before nodding, and Claude saying, “It’s a long story, Teach.” And he began to explain the biggest developments since then.


	4. A Distant Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth explains that if Claude and Dimitri want their help, they need to take care of Kamui and Mikoto if something happens to them. The two agree, and Byleth tells their children to stay with the two commanders. They are reluctant to separate from their mother, but agree. Kamui goes with Dimitri, and Mikoto with Claude. Byleth returns to the Officer’s Academy, and is thrust back into another war.

_ Teach, since you left, the world has drastically changed. After you killed Edelgard, we had the rebuild from the ruins he left behind. The worst thing that El did was destroy entire planets, enough that Mars is completely gone among various other colonies that had primarily people who supported the Church. With Rhea gone, those places became vulnerable and Dimitri and I had to spread our forces among them. And once she returned, she was so sickly from the torture Edelgard personally inflicted upon her, that she needed a long time to recover from both physical and mental injuries. And with you gone the day after the battle, we found that you left behind a hypothetical plan on how to rebuild the galaxy. It was not perfect, but it was reasonable enough to create a base on how to rebuild after the war. _

_ Many of those displaced from the Church, and from Edelgard’s own forces had nowhere to go. The Holy Kingdom and the Alliance ended up taking in most of the refugees, and for the rest, we gave them funds to rebuild and restart their lives. Even if they hated either of us, or you, they could not deny that they aid we provided was preventing them from starving. Edelgard pushed his citizens too hard, and it temporarily boosted the Empire’s productivity, but as the tide of the war changed into our favor, as we took over enemy strongholds and forced those who would not back down to surrender, the Empire started to fall apart, as even the people could not take being pushed too far. Many of his own people started to join us, once Edelgard started to go too far, especially by destroying Mars, the planet that was most like Earth and many Empire citizens lived there, but it was mostly controlled by the Church and was renowned as a Church stronghold. Luckily, we learned of the attack to evacuate most, but we couldn’t save everyone.  _

_ Even so, we were not alone. We had our own countries that backed us, and what was left of the Church and the Empire helped us. The war was a brutal one, where far more people than we expected were impacted. Many believed Edelgard’s cause was a righteous one, but just as many did not. All we could do is rebuild from the ashes of the past and find a way forward in the end. What most people in the galaxy wanted in the end was peace and an end to the fighting, and that was only achieved after taking years to rebuild, not just homes and colonies, but people’s lives. Edelgard’s death paved the way for a new Fodlan Star System, but shadows still lurk. _

Teach, will you come back to us? With the Shadows that Lurk in the Dark starting to move again, we need your help once again. There are rumors that Nemesis has been revived, and we have to stop him, no matter the cost. The two admirals looked at their former professor with sincere gazes.

“It looks like I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” They smiled wryly back. “If Nemesis is brought back to the land of the living, it looks like fate will bring us back to the battlefield. Even if I am not Lady Rhea and remain her brethren with Sothis’s influence, I must inherit the legacy she bestowed upon me. If only to protect my children who are too young to fight.” Their eyes softened at the thought.

“Dimitri and Claude, you must give me some time to prepare. With the morning already coming, you must accompany my children as they say goodbye to Valentia, their oceanbound home. They have never known another home besides this wandering vessel, and they will miss their friends who they have known all their lives. In exchange for me returning to the battlefield, you must protect them in my stead, in your homelands. That is my only wish.” The severity in their tone spoke what words could not convey, as it meant a mother’s separation from their beloved children.

“We will take care of them Professor,” replied Dimitri, a hand over his heart.

“Of course Teach. We’ll make sure they are okay.” Claude giving his signature carefree smile. 

* * *

_ As Byleth led the admirals back down the stairs, with the time already into the morning, they opened the door to where their children were sleeping. Sitting down on the bed, they shook the children awake as they groggily sat up. Kamui with his bluish silver hair, cut short and covering an eye when parted to the side, yawned softly and asked about the two lords. Byleth explained that they were old friends who would take them away to somewhere safe. While Mikoto, with greenish blue hair, stretched out her arms before listening closely and started to cry, knowing that they may not come back for a long time. After briefly explaining the situation to the two, Byleth asked them to show Dimitri and Claude around Valentia before they would leave at nightfall. The twins shared reluctant looks before standing up, with Kamui taking Dimitri’s hand to his surprise, and Mikoto taking Claude’s, pulling him towards the doorway. “Come on! We don’t have much time. And Mom needs to pack.” _

_ For the rest of the day, the seven-year old twins showed the lords the place they were born. From flying on gliders they borrowed from the mail carriers who soared in the skies, to saying goodbyes to their friends and neighbors and saying to keeping in touch, to showing them the best places to eat, the most beautiful places that allowed the best views of the ocean, and of the ship itself. It was easy to see how much they loved the place they grew up in, as it was a peaceful place, very far from the destruction and sorrow of the war with Edelgard back in the day. _

_ But as the sun started to set, Byleth warmly hugged their children, promising to call them every day while giving them both tiaras that were what they inherited from their feather. Elegant, yet simple, with twin jewels at their centers, it was a relic of the Adrestian royal family that was passed down from parents to their children. Placing them on their heads, what the twins would soon learn was that it would allow their father’s soul and wisdom to guide them in their dreams. _

_ Thus, Kamui was brought to the Holy Kingdom of Farghus, Mikoto to the Lanceister Alliance, and Byleth would join Dimitri and Claude in a campaign against Those Who Lurk in the Dark.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm interesting in seeing any thought and feedback on what I have written so far. I'll be editing this when I can as well.


End file.
